Minutes to Midnight
by LarieB
Summary: A história de Renesmee Cullen pós BD. Meus vampiros são diferentes, leia e descubra :


_Por meio deste, eu confesso: Fred era bom de cama._

_DOIS_

_Emboscada_

Depois de alguns meses vivendo com Fred, nós eramos amantes. A única coisa que eu ainda tenho a coragem de dizer que ele era gentil comigo, apesar de ser brincalhão. Não posso dizer que me arrependi de ficar com ele, mas era uma parte da minha vida que eu encarava mais como aprendizado excessivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Nós viviamos com o pouco dinheiro que acabavamos roubando e em uma especie de vida nomade. Não era legal, nós tinhamos poucas pistas sobre lobisomens.

— Você tem que ser mais tranquila, não entendo como consegue ser tão negativa. Sua vida não está boa o bastante? — Fred disse em um dia, quando fomos dormir, assim que o sol nasceu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Quase não tinha roupas, minha pele estava pálida demais. Eu ainda estava me acostumando com minha nova vida.

— É estranho.

Fred riu.

— Eu disse que deixar a Diane pra trás ia valer a pena, eu avisei. — Ele subiu em cima de mim e me beijou, mas eu virei o rosto. Me sentia com nojo. — O que foi?

Olhei fixamente pra ele.

— Como eu sei que você não vai fazer o mesmo comigo? — Era como se eu estivesse implorando. — Eu disse que não ia ser sua puta, e aqui estou eu, sendo a sua puta. Aposto que ela era a mesma coisa.

Fred recuou. — Isso é o que? O oposto de ciume, medo, o que?

— Então você admite.

— Eu não disse isso.

Nós estavamos em Washington, seguindo uma pista. Ultimamente era tudo que nos faziamos. Fred tinha suas razões, mas nunca quis contar quais eram... eu desconfiava de várias coisas, mas nunca tive argumentos o bastante para discutir.

Ele suspirou pesado, ele não era tão bonito mais. Ele era doce, mas de repente ele ficava rude. — É isso que vai ser? — ele perguntou.

Eu fiquei firme.

— Praticamente. Ou você me da um motivo pra acreditar que não vai fazer o mesmo comigo ou você dá o fora.

Fred vestiu suas roupas e deu o fora.

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer eventualmente. Até hoje não descobri porque Fred queria tanto procurar por lobisomens. Mas eu vou chegar lá.

Só encontrei Fred três dias depois, ele estava com óculos escuros fortes e parado dentro de um carro. Eu sabia que tinha sido roubado, mas não falei nada. Entrei sem hesitar e ele jogou um par de óculos escuros pra mim.

— Vai ajudar — ele disse secamente.

Os coloquei e meus olhos ficaram muito melhores. Não precisava mais semicerra-los para enxergar nada na luz do dia e era mais sereno, confortável. Passamos alguns minutos sem trocar nenhuma palavra sequer, até que ele parou o carro em um restaurante.

— Porque nós paramos aqui?

— Hora de comer. Faz três dias que eu não como.

Era irônico parar em um restaurante pra isso, mas ele tinha razão. Nos ultimos dias ele vinha se alimentando unicamente de mim e isso tinha me deixado fraca, adormecida, na maior parte das vezes.

Nós descemos do carro, os óculos escuros no rosto. Parecia uma cena de um filme do Will Smith ou coisa parecida, a não ser que nós eramos os zumbis fantasiados de agentes do FBI.

Fred foi na frente e pegou uma garconete. Eu observei. Não era comum pra mim matar humanos (foi uma coisa que eu me conformei com o tempo), ele tinha dito algumas palavras pra ela e estava beijando-a atrás do restaurante.

Não posso dizer que não senti ciumes, porque eu senti. Só passou quando ele a deixou morta no chão, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tinha desejado a morte de alguém.

— Você ainda está aqui? Eles vão perceber que ela sumiu logo! — Fred advertiu assim que chegou perto de mim e me encontrou parada.

Eu olhei ele nos olhos. — Eu não consigo.

— Ótimo, vou ter que te arranjar um pai te pra ensinar uma lição também?

— Não tem graça.

— É claro que tem graça! Você é patética. Vamos ter que voltar agora porque você não tem bolas pra matar. Me lembra muito alguém.

Olhei para ele furiosa e entrei no restaurante. Peguei o primeiro que eu vi e fiz o mesmo, só que não foi bonito ver ele morrer, por dias eu fiquei chateada.

Fred só falou quando nós chegamos em La Push, onde aparentemente não era um beco sem saida. Haviam lendas de que eles eram decendentes de lobisomens.

— Você não pode ficar assim por um humano! Francamente. — Ele parou o carro e olhou pra mim, os olhos azuis ficavam mais feios a cada dia. — Eles são comida.

Eu sorri, sem humor. — Legal.

— Não, não. Você não entende. Humanos são a sua comida, não tem nada que você possa fazer pra controlar isso.

Lágrimas cairam do meu rosto. Veja, não é comum vampiros chorarem. Alguns choram poucas vezes na vida, alguns não choram. Quando você morre os liquidos do seu corpo vão embora, a lágrima é um desses. Basicamente, eu vou chorar até que meu estoque de lágrimas acabe.

Fred passou o dedo pelo meu rosto tão chocado quanto eu. Ele me beijou, mas eu não senti nada. Nada.

— Não tem porque chorar — ele começou. Ele falou e falou, eu não me importava.

Quando ele parou de falar, eu olhei para ele.

— O que você fez com Diane? — perguntei de repente.

— Não importa — ele respondeu tão friamente quando eu. — Isso não importa e eu não quero que você me pergunte mais.

— O que você fez com ela?

Ele não respondeu.

— Você a matou, não matou? Como se mata um vampiro?

Mais uma vez, sem resposta.

— Você gostou?

Ele olhou friamente pra mim e desceu do carro. Eu senti vontade de rir e de chorar, mas em vez de fazer ambos, eu fui atrás dele. Ele estava furioso.

De repente, ele parou.

— Porque paramos?

— Essa é a linha. Daqui pra frente é La Push.

— Achei que já estivessemos em La Push.

Ele olhou pra mim como se fosse óbvio. — Não, se nos entrarmos, eles sentem o nosso cheiro. Temos que ter certeza que eles não estão fazendo ronda, e que principalmente, eles são lobisomens de verdade. — Ele passou uma lingua nas presas. — Vingança — ele disse pra si mesmo.

Foi a unica pista que eu tive do que ele queria em todo esse tempo. Eu nunca mais soube, mas eu o segui. Voltamos para o carro, onde ele se enxeu de perfume me fazendo parar de respirar.

— Porque isso?

— Para nos esconder. Use um pouco. — Ele deu umas quinhentas borrifadas do mesmo no meu pescoço. — Eles vão achar que você fede.

Ele riu como se fosse engraçado.

— Você quer mesmo entrar lá? Se eles pegarem a gente, nós estamos mortos, você sabe.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu sei. É por isso que você vai entrar.

No próximo segundo eu estava desmaiada, do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei há alguns meses. Eu ainda ouvia sua voz, mas não conseguia me mover.

— Agora que você não tem como reclamar, eu te conto meu plano — ele disse, e então mordeu o meu pescoço. — Você acabou de ser atacada por um vampiro, é jogar verde, eu sei, mas é o que nós temos... enfim, ai eu sou o bom namorado que te trouxe para os lobisomens. Eles vão estar distraidos demais pra perceber que você é uma vampira, ou que eu sou um. Ai você vai estar quase morta, eu vou pedir um lugar pra... — ele parou. — Eu já disse que o seu sangue tem um gosto bom? — ele riu. — Eu vou pedir um lugar pra te deixar, a gente sai. Deixamos eles procurarem por vampiros, então, quando eles acharem que não existe nenhum, a gente ataca.

— Esperto, não?

Meu corpo gritava para ele parar. Meu corpo queria sair dali, mas ele tinha feito certo. Todo o sangue que ele tinha tirado de mim tinha me deixado fraca e agora eu estava sendo isca. Boa.

Estava escuro quando nós saimos. Minha roupa estava manchada do meu próprio sangue e ele me carregou até a linha, quando ele passou por ela, fez uma espécie de "viva".

Nós fomos com o plano e fomos direto para as casas. Quando ele apareceu, o teatro começou.

— Socorro! Um vampiro atacou ela — ele sibilou alto no meio da rua, os braços dele tremiam. Ele era bom.

— Eu preciso de ajuda, eu preciso urgente. Ela vai morrer.

Eu ouvia as vozes todas foscas e distorcidas, eu estava sendo carregada por Fred. Então, as mãos trocaram. A voz de Fred continuou e continuou, mas eu não entendia mais nada. Eu estava correndo.

Parece que Fred estava certo, eles eram mesmo lobisomens. Quando eu acordei, estava em uma cama de casal, um cobertor me cobrindo até o queixo e ataduras no meu pescoço.

— Genial, eu disse — ouvi a voz de Fred.

Minha vontade foi acabar com a vida dele naquele momento, eu juro. Mas me senti cansada, acabada. Ele sorriu.

— Agora é a hora que nós nos mandamos.

— Não.

— O que?

— Eu não vou.

Fred riu.

— Ok, fique ai. Não demora eles vão descobrir que você é uma vampira e vão te destroçar. Boa sorte, porque com ela, você levará uma estaca no coração.

— Foi assim que você matou Diane?

— A ideia de te deixar aqui está cada vez melhor...

Me rendi. — Ok, me leve. Mas vamos embora logo, esse lugar fede.

— Eu sei, não é? — Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. — Fede a lobisomem, eu deveria saber.

Quase chorei.

— Ok ok, entendi — disse ele. — Você quer ir embora. Eu não sabia que a minha mordida ia doer tanto.

Ele me pegou no colo e nós saimos calmamente da casa. Não havia ninguém. Ele ficou tagarelando enquanto me carregava, dizendo que da próxima vez, eu deveria fazer uma frenzi pra não ficar tão fraca. Ele disse que foi fácil demais.

O problema foi que, quando chegamos na porta, haviam por volta de seis lobos gigantes esperando por nós. Não me surpreendi quando Fred sumiu.

Eu coloquei as mãos nos meus joelhos ficando corcunda, um uivou alto e eu desmaiei de novo, entre a minha tosse.

Não era surpresa nenhuma que Fred me deixaria, isso eu já sabia e já esperava. Quando eu acordei de novo, estava no mesmo quarto, só que em vez de uma cama confortável e lençois, haviam quatro homens fortes me observando enquanto eu tossia.

Minha mente rodava e eu não conseguia distinguir nada. Eram só caras – altos, fortes e bronzeados. Seria seu sonho, não é? Foi o meu pesadelo.

Eles começaram a conversar entre si.

— O que você pretende fazer com ela? — eu ouvi uma voz feminina, então do meu lado estava uma mulher. Forte, meio masculina.

— Não sei — respondeu o outro. — Ela é uma vampira, mas pode ser util.

— Ela acordou — disse um segundo.

Todos olharam pra mim e eu continuei tossindo. Provavelmente eu fiz isso durante o meu sono para ninguém perceber que eu tinha acordado. A mulher me olhou, passando um pano no meu pescoço.

— É mordida de vampiro — ela disse para os outros. — Quem te mordeu? — ela me perguntou.

— Não sei. — Tossi.

O primeiro riu. — Claro, não tem nada haver com o seu amigo, não é?

— Eu não sei do que você tá falando.

— Claro que não sabe — um terceiro disse. — Jacob foi atrás dele, não vai muito longe.

A mulher rangeu os dentes e os outros deram uma risada em unissono.

— Não seja boba, Leah — um deles disse.

Olharam pra mim mais uma vez, então o que parecia ser o lider, chegou mais perto.

— Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer com você. Nos ajude, assim nós podemos te ajudar. É tão simples.

Senti vontade de cuspir na cara dele. Ele fedia. Não o fiz, apenas virei o rosto.

O mais baixo chegou perto de mim com uma faca, só que em vez de tentar me machucar, como eu achei que ele faria, ele cortou o próprio braço.

— Sente o cheiro? É sangue. Você não gosta de sangue?

Virei o meu rosto e parei de respirar.

— Não vamos chegar em lugar nenhum com essa — um outro disse. — Vamos matá-la e pronto.

Leah riu. — Sim, você vai se entender com Jacob depois.

— Ele não manda em nada.

— Você sabe que ele não vai gostar se nós matarmos alguém. Mesmo uma vampira. Até ele trazer o outro nós já sabemos o que fazer.

Eles começaram a conversar e eu decidi ignorar. Minha cabeça doia muito, a luz estava acesa e meus olhos doiam.

Decidiram que eu não ia ajudar em nada e me deixaram lá, com a tal de Leah me vigiando. Ela parecia firme, mesmo que fosse uma mulher.

— Leah. — Eu tossi, ela me olhou, mas me ignorou. Eu continuei, tentando imitar Fred. — Você não acha que está ruim demais para ficar aqui dentro? Lá fora está tão mais bonito.

— Garota — ela começou. — Você está fraca demais pra conseguir, esquece. Não vai conseguir mais que um copo de água.

Eu tossi. Havia uma unica esperança, e essa significava acreditar em Fred. Se eles não o tivessem pego ainda, quer dizer.

Tentei.

— Ouve o som? É o som da noite. Como disseram, parece o som de damas chamando você para tocar seus seios. Você não concorda?

Leah se remexeu, me ignorando. Mas eu sabia que ela estava mais concentrada agora.

— O som dos animais, o vento, o mar. Não te encanta?

No mesmo segundo, Fred pulou pra dentro da janela e Leah estava paralisada. Eu suspirei com alivio.

— Demorou.

— Você nem queria vir! — ele deu uma risada. — Tem uma droga de um lobo atrás de mim já faz um tempo. Ele não descança. Tive que confundir ele com várias trilhas.

— Jacob.

— Seja lá qual o nome dele, ele está correndo em corações agora — Fred sorriu. — Eu sei que ele vai descobrir logo, mas ainda sim. Temos que ir rápido, eles leem os pensamentos uns dos outros. Quando verem que o de Leah está vazio nós estamos em problemas.

Ele me colocou em cima dos ombros e saiu disparado pela porta, mas perdemos o senso de direção. No meio do caminho ele me colocou no chão e me deu um pouco do seu sangue.

— Você precisa estar forte para andar sozinha.

Eu tomei o sangue.

— Agora você se preocupa comigo.

— Sempre me preocupei com você, você que é tola demais pra perceber.

A floresta estava escura, mas eu enxergava tudo. Senti o cheiro dos lobos chegando e olhei para Fred.

— Nós estamos mortos, eu te avisei — choraminguei enquanto ele corria.

Os uivos ficavam cada vez mais altos e eu corri desesperadamente, sem saber para onde estava indo. Eles apareceram.

Não fazia ideia de quantos deles haviam. Eram muitos. Me joguei no chão sentada e Fred deu um sorriso para mim.

— Hora do show — ele disse.

Suas presas cresceram e ele começou a correr, me deixando lá. Eu estava fraca, mas eles pareceram não se importar. Dois vieram pra cima de mim e o resto seguiu Fred, achando que ele era mais forte.

Os dois que estavam perto de mim eram grandes demais, eu percebi de acordo com que eles se aproximavam. Praticamente não abri meus olhos, eu estava esperando a morte.

Houve um uivo do outro lado da floresta e um sumiu no meio das árvores. O outro que sobrou rosnou pra mim e caminhou como um cachorro prestes a atacar. Minhas presas aumentaram, e eu me levantei.

Não adiantou nada, eu fui derrubada no chão. Havia um lobo em cima de mim e nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Esperei a morte, mas ela não veio. Em vez de ele me morder, ele se transformou em um garoto.

Eu não o reconhecia, mas ele hesitou. Imaginei que fosse Jacob, o que estava atrás de Fred todo esse tempo. Com ele hesitando, eu tive a minha chance. Mordi o seu pescoço paralizando-o na hora. Ele era minha chance.


End file.
